Love  The  Way  You  Lie
by AzureHues12
Summary: Based  on  song  and  seasons  2  and  3. Sookie/Bill/Eric  triangle. Dark  fic. One  shot.


**This one shot is based off the song Love the Way You Lie. Famously done by Eminem and Rihanna. I think the lyrics purify between all three of them. Hope you all enjoy. Love ya all.**

**Owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**SPOV**

I was sick. My insides felt torn apart, the word burnt prescribed very well for me. I could hear my first love cry out in horror.

"Sookie no. . .please-"

"Don't worry. You'll be reunited with your maker shortly."

I promised as I held the sharp pointy weapon that I'd killed Lorena with just a few short seconds ago.

His blue eyes pleaded with mine. Wouldn't do any good. I didn't need a mirror to know the change of color my eyes had gotten. I was filled with bitterness all the way to my core.

But yet his held forgiveness and. . . Something else I never wanted to recall ever again as long as I lived.

"Goodbye." I hissed.

"I love you." He rasped as the stick busted through his chest.

"Liar!." I yelled, spitting venomously on his gooey bloodied remains.

I stared at the remains that lay two inches of one another and smirked wickedly at my handiwork.

"Sook! Come on. Let's get out of here." Tara yelled from the slave quarters doorway.

"I will. As Soon as this building goes down in flames."

Tara must've thought I was talking nonsense cause soon as I lit the match her brown eyes went wide and a loud gasp escaped her mouth. "Now we can go." I stated smoothly as we ran out of the fiery building.

"They'll figure it out." Tara's tone was laced of fear and concern. I sure hope she was worried of those vampires cause it sure wasn't gonna be me. "Oh don't worry. I got it covered." I answered so surely. I paid no heed to the tears that stained my tanned cheeks.

**BPOV**

"You would never deliberately hurt me right Bill?."

I smiled at my Sookie's sweet innocence. She looked almost like an angel as she lay there after surrendering to the throes of orgasmic bliss. Her soft supple smooth curves displayed in all the right places. Oh how I enjoy gripping them as if they was my security blanket.

I felt myself harden.

"Sweetheart how could you ask such a thing?." I asked smoothly. My eyes raking over her figure as my cold pale hand traced down her curve, slowly moving lower.

"You haven't answered." She grinned. I smirked. My finger found her nub.

"You're the most exquisite creature I've ever met. So beautiful and curvaceous. When I'm inside you, I'm in so deep that I can feel your heartbeat vibrate through me."

By now my finger slid through her slick folds and her mouth was parted open with passion.

"I wouldn't dare to cheat or betray you anyway. You're everything I need and want." She was reaching her high and I became undone. Shouting her name in a hoarse yell. Her walls clenched and she came with a yell.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse." Her eyes fluttered closed as she gave me a lazy grin.

Oh how I would trade my centuries of killing for sport just to have those two weeks back when I was buried inside my sweet precious Sookie. And just holding her warm body so close to mine. Now compared to what I'm enduring now it seemed so far away.

"Pitiful. On how you choose to cling onto the ridiculous human. I advise you to just forget her. Now that she knows of your infidelity." Lorena snorted as she traced a knife against my outer jaw.

"You disgust me. Truly you're the one that's pathetic." I spat darkly at my obsessive sick maker.

She snarled and was about to slash more of weakened body untill the front door slammed open to reveal the burning light that was the sun. I was grateful if even for a second as the figure shown there self.

Sookie.

I tried to breathe out her name but I was so weak.

"You stupid puny human. I'll drain you." Lorena stated vehemently.

I heard shouting and yelling and then a sharp shriek and by the sharp and numbing sensation I felt- I knew it was my maker dying. A few seconds passed and it was nothing but a calming silence. Till I seen my Sookie's enraged face looking down upon mine.

"My sweetheart. Get me out of these chai-"

"I think you're perfectly fine where you're laying." Her tone was such full of hate it shocked me.

"Sookie-"

"Shut up!. You will never, ever get to call me by name or anything else again!."

Closing my eyes I knew she knew- of what really transpired for me to arrive in Bon Temps in the first place. I chanted a silent prayer to the Heavens above. I knew I was going to meet my end. And it was in the hands of my beloved.

I didn't care. I welcomed it. My last words was, "Love you."

**EPOV**

He was leaving me. My maker, my only family besides Pam was bound and determined to meet his match, which meant the sun.

Ordering me away, Sookie the human that I tricked into being my blood bonded stood at the edge of the stairway like a halo. She irked me. Of what she has transpired to me.

Ever so sensually, carefully her small hand reached to my much larger one. As I gazed down on innocent velvety face I thought vaguely- could she be considered in that line of circle I held so dearly?. Could it be possible?.

"I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." Maybe. This rare human being could actually be within that list. Her tone was somewhat comforting when it should be infuriating. My response was only a curt nod and down the rooftop stairs I went- or so they thought.

I could hear them talking as if they was normal civilains without any quarrels.

"You'll care for him. Eric?." My body stood unnaturally still than normally.

I heard Sookie's sharp intake of breath before finally answering my makers request. I should be disgusted by this question. Instead I feel anticipation and half dread.

"Yes. I will." She answered calmly.

"Promise?." Godric's tone was wavering and I clenched my hands.

"I promise." She sounded so sure.

She was edgy and angered.

Her precious lover had gone missing and had contacted her late last night informing her of his latest sexapede with his deranged maker.

"I'll help you. I suspect Bill is hiding another thing up his sleeve." I said coldly. My eyes watching her every move. It was beginning to get very hard to keep my restraint at bay with the woman I intended to make mine.

"I'm so mad at him. He promised me he would never hurt me. Then last night. . . " She didn't finish her rant.

Her body was tense in every which way she turned. I didn't find it to shocking. I knew Bill a bit more than she did. Opening every drawer Compton had inside his house Sookie found nothing. It was now quite appearant was growing weary of their relationship.

Her face was flushed from various emotions. Concern, anger, sexual frustration. I narrowed in closely over her as I followed her in the living room. Another dresser she found and she searched frantically as if on a mission.

"Sookie." Another tingle of lust.

"Fudge!. He's hiding something from me. I just know it." She tried to ignore my presence as she kept her gaze below. She was trying awful hard to discern herself from the desire she was having. For me. A thrill washed through my dead body.

"Become mine." I spoke lowly. She finally snapped her face up at me. Glaring heatedly she drew back and smacked harshly for a human. My lower part jerked alive. Fangs snapping down I grabbed the back of her neck and hissed.

"Such a courageous woman you are."

"You're a smug egotistical vampire." She grunted in response. Bucking her hips at me wantonly I growled. The vampire of predator roared to life within me. I finally had her.

Shredding her work clothes as she fumbled furiously to undo my jeans I zipped us into the living room and bent her over a mirror dresser. I was inside her in one slick motion.

"So fucking tight." I groaned as I pounded into her from behind. The large dresser shaking from the impact I was mainly causing. She whimpered as if in agony as her hands steadied herself against the mirror that was attached.

"Eric. ." She rasped and I loved the hoarse sound that came from her lips.

"Yes. My Sookie. I'm inside you. My ancient blood. My seed. Mmm oh yes. Say my name, wear it out. Come for me." I leaned over and bruised her to point of numbness. She did. Screaming my name as she milked me violently. Her hands curling then uncurling.

She looked at me from the mirror. Giving her a wicked grin I bit gently into her shoulder. Earning my release and her second. She sobbed and I could hear glass shattering.

"I still plan on finding him. To get the truth." She told me an hour before drifting in a sated slumber upon Compton's floor that held a large plush rug. She would be a fool to go alone. I planned to call a bodyguard for her.

As I lay upon the rug with her, in front of the fireplace with only a quilt shielding half of our bodies I realize this exquisite creature is arousing emotions inside me. Almost humanly. Should this be concerning?. Shaking my head I decided to take my leave.

Before I did so, I collected my clothing and whispered against her tanned cheek, "I don't know or how but you've made me feel. . . Disturbingly human. I'll protect you and care. . .for you." I caught her stirring slightly and briefly wondered if she'd heard me.

Shrugging it off, I gave a final peck of a kiss on her cheek. Then took flight. More disturbed than I was willing to admit.

My hate was so blinding I didn't hear Talbot's announcement or lips moving for that matter. To get the ultimate revenge I had to play along. No matter what.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that." I asked a bit to innocent for my own liking. Inside I was boiling.

I felt my insides churned in distaste. Before Russell's precious lover could say I heard an all too familiar voice. One I could recall screaming out my name just a few sweet nights ago.

Sookie.

Such a distraction- a beautiful one at that. I sincerely overestimated her. I knew for a fact.

"Let go of me!." Sookie shrieked angrily. Turning I smoothly made my way out of the guestroom with a silent vow of vengence. Gazing hard up at my stoic features as I kept a firm steel grip on her wrist I knew she silently pleading my help.

For about a second as I felt her emotions swell with anxiety, aggervation- I just about let everything slip. Then as the king of Mississippi strolled by me and Sookie the rage returned so madly it almost brought me to my knees. No this human would not break my thousand year old existence. She would not ruin me.

"Eric what's going on?." Her tone was wavered between a hiss and worry, as I was ordered by the _king_ to bring Sookie into the nearest room. Worry?. I scoffed. Probably for useless Compton.

"Why are you here for?. Is it cause of Bill-" His pathetic name rolling off her tongue was the last thing I needed to hear. It set me off completely.

Fury. Hate. That's all I could see, hear and feel. It was so unsettling that I could barely comperhend the rare human seated in front of me.

"I couldn't care of your precious lover. And you even less. You do not belong here. You're only a mere human. Nothing but a distraction." I snarled harshly in her face. I could feel shock, irritation perhaps hurt flow through me. I clung to the overwhelming hatred that filled my senses. Blocking out the pain of my human family's absence over the many centuries had swallowed me whole.

"So what transpired the other night was just. . .nothing?. Even saying those words meant nothing?." I ignored the tears that began glistening in her brown hues. I hated how she made me feel. It irked me to no end at how these feelings would never be resolved.

She'd cut me with how Bill seemed to linger endlessly not just her veins but. . . Heart. Would I ever have it?. Never.

"I'd just wanted a fuck from you and I got it. So naïve you are. Perhaps you'll learn from that. Nonethless you're nothing to me." I wanted her to hurt just as much she so disgustingly had done me. But something snapped.

The tension in the air turned in a whole different direction. It reminded me of how a raging storm would brew dangerously in the sky. A wind of change. Glancing down I realized it was her. Her emotions were of darkness and void. That's all I could feel.

With a cold hard look, I left the guest room.

**SPOV**

After Eric left I could no longer feel the sting of hurt. But a burning. A blue fire fanning waves of pure void and bitter scorned my insides and outer ones. Everything was a lie.

Every fucking single thing was purely fabricated.

I'd given myself completely to two lifeless men that had captured my heart and soul. What I gotten in return was nothing. Just as I was to them and they now to me. My hands clutched at the nicely decorated wooden chair. I'd been a fool but for as now I would be no more.

As I sat there gripping the chair, staring dully at the ancient century painting hanging above me, I realized another thing. I'd been lying to my own self for quite awhile. Yes, while they've used me, played me and betrayed me. . . I made the choice also.

Since a dark haired pale handsome vampire entered my life, I've been captivated. Obsessed more likely. I craved the dangers of the underworld. Wanted to delve deeper myself. I'd chosen to make a deal with a over a thousand year old vampire. I flicked the lighter and touched the flame. Unknowingly getting burnt in the process.

Glancing down on my flat opened palm, I found myself there along the lines of my skin. They'd hurt me for the last time. Now I would fight fire with fire. After all I wasn't entirely human.

Being dragged to the stairs, I could hear Eric's and Russell's laughter in the poker room. It didn't particularly bother me all that much but what had nagged me was the still bleeding inside wound.

Before disappearing completely, I caught a glimpse of Eric's blue eyes piercing me with a look of something. . . .I didn't want to know. And I never would.

Tara was in this estate also. I intended to get her out of here along with myself, that is after I'd plotted and schemed a plan. While the ideas rolled inside my head I could not only hear Tara's determined voice, but also heard another females. An all too familiar one.

Debbie Pelt.

I bolted upright and could hear outside the door her talking to another person that was obviously guarding the door. "I'm going in. Russell trusts me." Was her smug statement. I clutched tightly onto the weapon that was behind my back.

The door opened and there was Debbie with her messed up oily red locks swinging. After shutting the door, her posture and facial expression told all. Murder. I snorted. The were witch wasn't the only one with devious planning.

"Well well well. Look what the vampire brought in. Love them that much that you had to come and live with them."

My fists clenched. That bubble of energy was forming inside of me once again. "Love them to _death._" I hissed.

She laughed. "That they are!."

"Came what you really came here for Debbie."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. "I think you already know that mind reading freak." I jumped off the bed. "You know I'm actually getting rather used to that term of name calling. No more than a freak than you are. Right Debbie?."

"I'm going to make this quick and messy." She threatened. Mine would be a promise.

I shrugged. "Take your best shot. But before you do. . . I have to admit Alcide was the best I ever had." I said with a grim line to my lips. But I was mighty sure my eyes shone cockiness.

Before she could make a single screeching noise I ran and slit her throat with the shard I'd stolen from Russell's guest room. A lot had happened just in only 3 seconds, with no such noise required. With a grunt I dragged Debbie by the feet and slid her under the king sized bed.

I glanced at the door and waited. There I heard rustling and voice. I dashed behind the door and prepared to attack. The door cracked open and just as I held my weapon up I saw the all too familiar slender body I instantly recognized.

"Sook?."

I blew short air of resignation before going back to fierce. "Tara. Thank God." After a brief hug of reunion I grabbed Tara's hand urgently and trailed her along with me, escaping the room. Making our way down the flight of stairs I came to a halt and searched for the other guard that had been apparently at my door before Debbie had persuaded the man.

I heard no brains nor any foot movement. Only Me and Tara's harsh breathing and rapid heartbeats. I tugged on her hand and we both made it to the door, getting out finally.

"Sookie," Once we was settled into the welcoming sun again, Tara's tone held a cautious theme and it made me give her a curious look. I gestured her to go on.

"If you intend to rescue Bill then you're on your own. That man you _think _you love is nothing but a phony. While being forced to have dinner with all of them Russell had a file with your name imprinted on it. Russell forced Bill to give information of his true intentions. Sookie, he was sent to abduct you by another vampire."

My stomach coiled with the final realization of Bill's secrets. My heart sunk lower if that was possible.

I released Tara's hand and told her to go and search for a tall brawny man with dark brown hair. She gave me a look of disbelief and before she protested I told her I would join her very shortly. I would see my precious first lover- with a stake.

As Alcide's truck drove to the location I'd told him to go to, he knew immediately what I was talking of and drove like the wind. I decided to sit in the back with the utilities I could use to my advantage. It was getting almost dark out which was great timing for what I had planned.

Blood was staining my slippers and some was scattered across my violet nightgown. The owner of it was Bill's and his witch of a maker Lorena's. He was dead- gone forever. After staking him I'd tried my best to not let it bother me but tears had cascaded nonethless. Touching my cheek that was filled with grime and dried on tears, I couldn't help but cringe and let out an anguish sob.

The truck came to a halt and I quickly gathered my bearings and got a tiny glass vial and slit my wrist on a worn out saw. If Tara had informed me was true, then my so _delicious _blood would work for now. Watching with half disgust and the other part with curiosity as the red liquid filled the vial I heard Tara asking if this was such a good idea.

I ignored her and sprinkled some silver dust and threw my slippers off and raised the back of the truck end upwards.

"Sook-"

"Tara honey I know what I'm doing. Now be silent and let me work this out." Tara narrowed her brown eyes at me and I could catch a grin cross Alcide's features. No time for that.

"After I do this I want you to call your wolf pack and do something for me." Alcide quirked an eyebrow.

"What favor would that be?."

"To kill their original enemy, vampires." I said simply.

That was all that was said. Only mouths agape as I strode into the queen's headquarters.

Going into the very fancy but beautiful almost like palace I'd caught glimpse of the vampire queen that had sent my first love to procure me. She was lovely but very almost doll like. She scanned me and Tara with fierce blue hues and I offered the vampire a deal.

"Which is?." She asked her brows quirked in interest at me. Aroused was more likely. I held up the blood of vial.

"If you want to see how lovely fairies taste then here is your chance. But on one condition."

Her eyes narrowed. Not a pretty sight with fangs drawn. "What would that be cupcake?."

I grinned deviously. "Kill Russell Edginton."

The woman's face scrunched up then began cackling. "Oh dear! That man is a king!. You're asking the impossible."

Tara spoke up. "What would you do if he intended on marrying you by force?."

"Why should I believe a mere human of this information?." The vampiress asked suspiciously.

After telling her I knew about Bill Compton and the documents that Tara had told me, it seemed she caved in.

Especially when I persuaded her of my blood. That seemed to make her swoon almost. It just made me furiously sick to my stomach.

"Alright then. We have a deal. Run along now. I have _preparations _I must arrange." She drawled out dangerously.

Handing her the vial me and Tara hurriedly left the estate. "Make the call now?." Alcide asked as we positioned ourselves in his truck. "Make it." I stated. He made the call then revved the truck to life and we left home to Bon Temps.

2 weeks had passed and I was getting back to normal once again.

The authority of the vampires had appeared on television occasionally discussing of the clashing of the king and queen and other deaths that occurred. I tried not think about it. It only made me feel guilt and shame. I needed to have this life. Try to start new no matter how much I wasn't fully human.

I was just getting ready for bed till I heard a sharp stab of sound rustle outside loudly. I furrowed my brows in confusion and went outside.

I stood one the porch and scanned the darkened night area.

Nothing.

I shook my head and went to go back inside till a whoosh of air came out of nowhere and pinned me to the wall.

"Thought you would get rid of me hmm?."

No no no!. This had to be a dream!. He should be dead!.

I pushed with all my might at his hard chest but no avail. "You should be truly dead you a hole!." I yelled.

He only laughed fangs glinting from the dim moonlight.

"No. You actually made it easier for me. I planned on murdering Russell but with the help of you apparently I didn't need to do so." I felt dread spread through me.

"You thought I would get the blame somehow didn't you?. And there I would meet the true death. No it actually worked out rather well. No suspecting whatsoever. I should thank you for calling Alcide's crew to help out with the battle. Such a warrior you are."

I loathed this thing. If only I had known he was against Russell from the beginning I would've planned another strategy. But no it didn't work out that way. No he caught me just like every other time.

"I hate you." I whispered. Angry tears welling behind my eyes. His only response was a purr his nose tucked in the side of my neck.

"No my Sookie, you hate how I make you feel. Just as you do me." I gritted my teeth and slapped him harshly across the face. Hoping to make him feel the pain he has inflicted on me. He growled at me glaring hungrily down upon me.

"You also a liar Sookie Stackhouse."

"I learn from the best."

He only grinned before sinking his fangs deep into my neck. Taking my entire body there madly, deeply, on my porch. And I reveled in it.

**Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
